Hikaru Hoshihara
is one of the main protagonists of the Danball Senki Wars universe. Profile Official Site "Though he’s pretty enough to be mistaken for a girl at first glance, he’s a proper boy. Doesn’t accept others to be his friends that easily. Usually quiet, but gets fired up about LBXs. He demonstrates his impressive skill with his calm yet aggressive fighting style." Personality Hikaru's quiet at first but later talks to Arata Sena a lot more. He also doesn't trust people very easily and is pretty confident in his own skill. He is a competitive person who would challenge anyone stronger than him. He follows the orders most of the times but he isn't scared of breaking them either. His personality changes throughout the story, as he helps Arata with his study and helps other platoons. Recently, he is showed to have the concern for Arara's welfare when hearing that they have lost sign of Arata's unit. It's a proof that he starts to see Arata as a friend. When Hikaru was a child, he easily got mad at others and yelled at them, made his friends didn't want to team up with him anymore. He becomes a lone woft after that. Plot He made his debut in Episode 1 when he met Sena Arata on Kamui Island. He headed for Kamui Daimon, Arata followed him. In front of the gate of Kamui Daimon Comprehensive Academy , they talked about the requirements for the admission to the school and their own achievements. Arata remembered that Hikaru was champion of last year's Artemis. Hikaru teased him with knowing that he lost in the prelims. At the gate they were identified and were told to leave their LBXs, CCMs and other portable devices there. Hikaru called Arata a trend follower after seeing his Achilles Deed. He and Arata were introduced to class 2-5 by their homeroom teacher, Mito Reina. After class, Hikaru and Arata were guided by Mito through the school and on their way Mito explained War Time to them. They later arrived at Second World and Hikaru is amazed by the place. In the control pod room, Hikaru and Arata became member of the First Platoon under Izumo Haruki's command. Both got a DC Offenser and a CCM. While their LBXs were being transported by Craft Carriers, they held the mission briefing for Operation Seize Oasis 3 via transmission. After descending their LBXs Hikaru and Arata recklessly attacked Rossius' units without Haruki orders. Hikaru battled like in a tournament and wanted to fight without help. The Second Platoon took the flag and Jenock won. In Episode 2, Arata asks Hikaru what his dream is but he pretends to sleep and doesn't answer. In Episode 4, he receives Val Sparos as replacement for his previous LBX which is damaged heavily in the last War Time. In Episode 10, when everyone is discussing about Arabista Alliance wants to be in alliance with Jennock, Hikaru goes away, replies that it's better to not trust anyone in war. In War Time, Arata says to him that he understands Hikaru's perspective, but allies must trust each other. Arata proves his saying by being a decoy, helps Hikaru go get the Riding Armor and wins. At the end of the episode, Hikaru offically declares Arata as his rival. In Episode 11 , for preparing for the test, Arata and others come to an old bookstore to buy a book which was written by Junichirou Yamano, but they find out that they don't have enough Silver Credits and ask for some from Hikaru. At first, Hikaru shows no interest but helps them afterward. When Arata is battling with Kaito Fuujin, Hikaru tends to leave early but seeing Arata's determination, he stays until the battle ends. It's revealed that Hikaru has read this book before and has written about it in his note. He lends his note to Arata, Arata says thanks to him but Hikaru replies that he doesn't need his thanks. In Episode 13, Hikaru's past is revealed. When he was a child, his dad didn't have time to play LBX with him, left him with such loneliness. No friends wanted to be part of his team because of his attitude. His dad lectured him, told him that everyone has their own roles and he can't do everything alone, but the result was that he ran away, said that he would never become like his dad. In War Time, he realizes what his role is thanks to everyone and successfully breaks through Rossius's formation, captures the flag. In Episode 21, Hikaru is showed to have the concern for Arata's welfare and asks Sakuya whether Arata is fine. Despite his unit has lost its one arm, he follows the order and supports Arata in the battle with Bandit, but as the result, his unit is broken even more. After finding out about Arata's Overload, Hikaru is showed to have a little jerlousy towards him but unlike before, he tells Arata right away and even gives Arata an advice of what Arata should do with his power from now on. In Episode 23, Hikaru is being targetted by Bandit. After he has finished two units of Bandit, he quickly comes to help Arata but because of that, his unit loses its left arm once again. At the same time, his Control Pod is electrocuted and as the result, he is unconscious and taken to the medical room. Trivia *His first name, "Hikaru" means "Shining", when his last name "Hoshihara" means "Heart of star". *Before the story of Wars started, he was the previous Artemis winner in that timeline. *He is in the 2-5 class. *In manga, he is showed to be more friendly and eats riceball with Arata in their first meeting. *He sings the second ending "Bokutachi no Wars" with Sena Arata and Haruki Izumo. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Danball Senki Wars Characters Category:Protagonists Category:LBX players Category:First Platoon Category:Jenock Faction Category:Kamui Daimon Students